


Only a Dream...

by SavvyAvie



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyAvie/pseuds/SavvyAvie
Summary: A sneak peek into Red's life onboard The Skeld.
Kudos: 31





	Only a Dream...

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is a work in progress, but this is as far as i can go for now, but more will be added if i continue to have inspiration. Let me know what you think of it!  
> NOTE 2: This is my take on giving the game and characters some of my own lore. Nothing is canon as far as I know or can find out.

Another day, another dollar, another boring day in space. The ship's slight hum in the background could've been quite a lullaby.

But not today. A push of a button, a touch of a screen, and the ship's autopilot took control, following its charted course. The pilot's seat swiveled, and a lone figure arose, headed back out into the main hallway. All a part of every crew member's routine. Diagnostics, repairs, the occasional bug.. it was never such a big deal. Until the reports started coming in. 

The news anchors carried out their daily reports. Sightings near mission control. Disappearances on base. Bodies mutilated in numerous ways. But no suspects. Red sighed. It was tough enough to lead the crew, and now, the burden of keeping each and everyone of them safe; sometimes it was just too much to bear. 

The fact that nothing has come of the fruitless search for the perpetrator.. It was hard to trust anyone these days. Their last visit to the planet Polus.. that place could have harbored strange creatures far beyond their imaginations. The possibility of a stowaway was real.

It could have been his fault for being so careless, or the simply overwhelming task assigned to the crew, leaving them unaware and vulnerable.  
Who knew what may have slipped past their periphery, possibly impersonating the crew. All just to get back at the ones who sent them there in the first place.

...

Nothing he can do for now. Everyone will simply have to keep a wary eye out for any disturbances within the vessel.

" I have to take inventory today... though i wonder.. "

The lights flickered and faded.  
Visibility reduces to a measly meter and a half.  
And just as he was about to check storage...  
Red felt his way in the darkness, hoping to catch the west door into the electrical room.  
A right turn, making a beeline for the panel, flicking switches and checking fuses.

Just for the doors to shut.  
And to see his waiting crew in the room with him.  
Teeth bared, weapons out.

...

Red awoke.


End file.
